Merry Christmas, Koi
by Gorpelz
Summary: Sakura and Gaara go to Ino's party. Oh joy. Oneshot. Fluff.


**Just a little Christmas fic. My first oneshot. Enjoy!**

**P.S. Merry Christmas, dudes! It's a little late though... But I wanted to write a Christmas fic. Hehe...**

**

* * *

**

Sakura inhaled the air, letting the cold substance fill her lungs. Ah, winter is the best!

"Woah!" She felt warm, comforting arms being wrapped around her figure, "Gaara!"

"Hey," Gaara whispered in her ear, "Merry Christmas, Koi." Gaara hugged her tighter.

"Merry Christmas." Sakura replied by turning around and giving him a light peck on the lips, "We should get going, everyone's probably waiting for us."

"Hai." Gaara took her wool-clad hand in his, and guided her to his bike. Starting the engine, he lifted her up and set her down in front. He then got on and they drove off to Ino's house.

--

"Hey Guys, nice of you to come!" Ino grinned happily at her best friend and her boyfriend.

"Hey Ino, thanks for inviting us." Sakura smiled and let Gaara take of her coat.

"Uh... Nice outfits?" The blonde smiled nervously, sporting a sweat drop on her head. Sakura and Gaara were wearing matching black and red, striped hoodies, with Sakura wearing dark skinny jeans and black, high tops that went below her knees and Gaara wearing loose black jeans and red sneakers. To top it all off, they both wore cute Santa hats.

"A-ano, the buffet is right there and the bar is over there. E-enjoy guys." Ino stared at the two lovers walking over to the lounge.

Gaara and Sakura pushed through the dancing crowd, hand-in-hand. Finally, they reached the couch, where Neji and Sasuke sat.

"Pft. Dude, what the hell are you wearing?" Sasuke tried to conceal his laughter, covering his mouth.

"She made me." The redhead plopped down on the couch, pouting.

"Aw, it's okay, Koi. I think you look cute." Sakura sat down on his lap.

"I think you look cute too, Gaara-poo." Neji batted his eyelashes and clasped his hands together

Gaara grabbed Neji by his collar, "You better shut up if you still wanna see what tomorrow looks like, Hyuuga."

"Gah! Alright, alright!" Neji waved his arms up and down with a really fast pace, he kinda looked like a cute little chibi, begging for his life.

"Good." He patted his head and smiled, "So Koi, what should we do now?" Gaara smiled suddenly, his flaming aura suddenly disappearing.

"How about a drink?" Sakura stood up and offered Gaara her hand.

"Sure." The redhead took her hand and they walked to the bar, "We'll have one large Bloody Mary please."

The bartender mixed the ingredients and set the cocktail down on the counter, "On the house."

"Arigatou." The couple said, as they took a sip of the cool liquid, letting it slide down their throats.

-1 hour later-

Ino's house was a mess! Broken glass, passed out people, drunk people dancing, overturned furniture. The few people who were sober enough to stay conscious were starting a game of truth or dare, spin the bottle style. (Yes, spin the bottle at Christmastime.)

"Alright guuuuysssh! Letssshh do thissshh!" Ino pointed the ceiling, staggering. How graceful.

(The people that sat in a circle are as follows: Gaara, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Ino, Kankurou, Shikamaru, Temari and Sai. Yes, That's few.)

"Gaara-poo, goes first."

Ignoring the nickname, Gaara spun the bottle and it landed on...

Sasuke.

"Dare."

Gaara smirked, "Ok Uchiha, I dare you to... kiss Sai and tell him to tell you you're pretty, with a girly voice. (THEY ARE NOT GAY FOR EACH OTHER, PEOPLE.)

There was a long pause, the shocked nins opening their mouth in surprise.

"Fine! Uchihas don't back out." Sasuke gave Sai a quick peck on the lips, "Tell me I'm pretty."

"Uh... You're pretty?" Sai answered.

Laughter was heard throughout the room as Sasuke pouted and spun the bottle.

"Dare." Neji smirked. What a brave soul!

"I dare you to put your hair up in pigtails for the rest of the game." Snickers and chuckles were heard throughout the room.

Neji was wide eyed as he heard the dare, "What's the matter Hyuuga? Can't do it?" Sasuke smirked as he mocked his best friend.

"Ugh. Hai hai... I'll do it. Hey Ino, tie my hair up will you?" Neji closed his eyes, a vein popping out of his forehead.

"With pleasssshhhure." Ino grinned evilly. She got out two red ribbons and tied his hair up in pigtails, "Aw.... Neji looks like a cute little girl!" Suddenly, girls were all around Neji.

The guys were all laughing so hard, that they had tears in their eyes. Sakura was getting bored so she asked Gaara if he wanted to ditch them and spend some time alone together. Gaara shook his head yes, and they went over to the door, taking their coats. They walked over to the back of the house and admired the garden's flowers and plants. Ino's mom did a great job! Sakura thought. They walked over, hand-in-hand to the bench and sat down.

"Ano, Sakura. Could you close your eyes for a minute?" Gaara had a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Sure Koi, anything for you." Sakura closed her eyes slowly.

Gaara stood up and pulled out something from his coat, "You can open them now."

Sakura opened her eyes and saw a blue rose being handed to her, "Gaara, it's beautiful. How... Where did you get a blue rose?"

"Uchiha's father." He smiled. Before he knew it, his lover was leaning in toward him, closed eyes and slightly parted lips.

She was beautiful. Gaara closed his eyes and closed the space between them. Sakura leaned into the kiss, loving the feeling of his warmth. Gaara rubbed his tongue on her lips, begging for entrance. Sakura complied and parted them, a warm feeling washing over her. They hugged each other tightly, as their tongues battled for dominance, Gaara let Sakura win and they parted, gasping for air. Sakura leaned her head on Gaara's shoulder as the redhead pulled her closer.

"Merry Christmas, Koi." Gaara whispered into Sakura's ear as she drifted off.

* * *

**So, How was it? It's short, I know. But, it's my first oneshot! I'm not used to writing onshots. Give me feedback please!**


End file.
